


The Groupie

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alley Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Music, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Sexual Fantasy, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berko picks up a groupie in a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Groupie

Eddie sat at the bar, watching the band on stage. It was a small club but it was packed tonight. The band was really popular and surprisingly good for such a small venue. All the band members were talented but Eddie especially liked the dark haired lead guitarist. He'd even had the band's CD so he could hear him singing whenever he wanted to.

He shifted on his stool and took another sip of his beer. The man had a wonderful voice and played very well, but it was his stage presence that really made him stand out. He had this aura that just drew you in and made you want to throw him down on the stage and fuck him. Eddie shifted again, glad he'd chosen to wear his loosest pair of jeans to the show.

The singer, Rick Berko according to the inset on the CD he had, on the other hand was wearing leather pants so tight it was a wonder he could sing at all and a shimmering red shirt that was open almost to the waist and caught the light whenever he moved, which was often since his performance was very active.

He was also sweating like mad from his exertions and the fact the club was pretty hot thanks to all the people in it. Eddie wanted to lick his sweat soaked skin and then do all sorts of other things that would make them both sweat even more.

He applauded enthusiastically along with everyone else when they finished their final set and then turned back to face the bar. Now the band was finished, there was nothing else in the club that interested him. He drained his beer and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?"

He turned around to politely disengage himself from the man speaking and then froze when he realised it was the singer he had been watching so closely a few minutes earlier.

"Yeah, I mean no, it's empty, go ahead," he stammered, blood rushing to his cheeks as he realised he was sounding like an idiot in front of Berko. "Sit down." He hesitated. "Can I buy you a drink? You were fabulous tonight."

"Thanks," he said with a grin. "I'll have a beer. What did you think of Gina?"

"I, uh, wasn't paying her a lot of attention," Eddie admitted, flushing slightly.

"Really?" Berko purred, sliding a little closer. "So if you weren't watching our very attractive female singer, I wonder who you were paying attention to..."

Eddie took his new beer from the bar tender and paid for it, concentrating on that rather than looking at Berko. He knew he'd been ogling Berko during the show; he didn't need the handsome singer teasing him about it.

Berko laid his hand on his arm gently. "Hey," he said, waiting for Eddie to look at him. "I didn't say it was a bad thing."

Eddie forced a smile. "I don't suppose I'm the only one who watches you," he said."

"No, but you're the only one I'm having a drink with," Berko pointed out. "I don't let just anyone buy me a beer after the show, you know."

Eddie narrowed his eyes, trying to work out if he was being serious. "Why did you then?"

Berko shrugged. "I like you. I wanted to get to know you better. I've seen you in the audience several times, but you're always gone by the time I get out front. I caught you this time though." He smiled at Eddie.

Eddie smiled back hesitantly. "I don't like clubs much. I only come to hear you guys. If I'd known you were watching me I'd have stuck around a bit longer."

"Well, you know now," Berko told him. "Don't disappear on me next time." He dropped his hand from the bar to Eddie's leg, waiting to see how he reacted.

Eddie twitched slightly, but made no move to get rid of his hand. "What do you do to wind down after your shows?" he asked.

Berko shrugged again. "Depends on my mood. Sometimes we all go out partying together, sometimes I go home and write, and sometimes I try and pick up a good looking guy in the audience and have a little fun."

Eddie looked at him again, not really believing he meant it, but he seemed to be serious. "And where do you take these men when you pick them up?"

"I don't know," Berko admitted. "This is the first time I've actually tried it. I have a place not too far away or you could take me home with you," he suggested. "Or sex in an alleyway has its appeal too," he added with an infectious grin.

Eddie swallowed hard. He wasn't really into one-night stands, but he didn't want to miss his opportunity to have Berko in his bed. He'd fantasised about him after every one of his shows, and having the real thing seemed almost too good to be true. "How about we try the alleyway and then my place afterwards?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Berko agreed, hurriedly knocking back the last of his beer. "Let's go."

Eddie tipped his head back, draining his bottle as well and slid off the stool, guiding Berko towards the back door of the club with a hand in the small of his back. The fire door slammed behind them with an air of finality as they emerged into the open air. Berko grabbed his shirt and tugged him over to the side of the building, pushing him back against the wall and diving in for a hungry kiss.

Moaning loudly, he brought his hands up to hold Berko's head in place, running his fingers through his long, dark hair. When they finally broke apart, Berko kissed a trail along his jawline and then used his hair to pull his head back and latch onto his throat, making sure there would be a bold reminder there of what they'd done come morning.

Eddie groaned and his head thudded against the bare concrete wall behind him. All he could do was stand there and cling to Berko's shoulders. Berko finally pulled back, smirking at the glazed look in Eddie's eyes. "You look hot like this," he said.

He tugged Eddie's shirt out of his jeans and slid his hands underneath it, running his fingers through the sprinkling of hair he found there. Eddie moaned again and pulled him down for another long kiss. He'd pretty much expected this to be about getting Berko off, assuming the singer would be arrogant enough to assume all he needed to do was be there to make it good; after all he was the star, Eddie was just a groupie. But instead Berko seemed to be really enjoying making Eddie moan and shiver.

When Eddie finally let him go, his lips were glistening and swollen and he looked even more kissable than he had when they started. Eddie wanted to grab him and kiss him again, but before he could Berko smiled sinfully at him and dropped to his knees, running his hands over the prominent bulge in Eddie's jeans.

Eddie gulped and closed his eyes, the sight of Berko on his knees and smiling up at him almost more than his self-control could take. So he didn't see him unfastening his jeans, only realising what he was doing when the cool night air hit his heated flesh. He opened his eyes in shock and watched as Berko slowly took him in his mouth. Jerking forwards convulsively, he groaned. If he'd ever imagined them in this position he would have expected it to be him on the floor.

Berko smirked, the look on Eddie's face was more than enough of a reward, but he definitely wasn't done yet. He loved the way Eddie tasted, the weight of his cock in his mouth, the breathy little moans the other man was making. He moaned and Eddie's hips jerked again, prompting him to raise his hands and hold him in place. Slowly he engulfed the entire thing and then slid back until just the head was in his mouth.

The cold air flowing over his spit-slicked flesh made him shiver and then Berko took him back in his hot mouth again, the contrasting sensations adding to the incredible feeling of Berko's mouth to take him right to the edge. Just as he thought he was going to come, Berko pulled back and gripped the base of his cock tightly.

"Not yet," he admonished. "I've got a much better use for this," he added, tapping Eddie's cock gently. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a condom and handed it to Eddie. He stood up and kissed the slightly stunned man again before unfastening his leather pants and peeling them over his hips. He turned to face the wall and spread his legs as much as he could. "I want you to fuck me."

"Here?" Eddie squeaked in surprise.

"Yes here," Berko said, muffling a laugh at the undignified and very unmasculine sound. "I can't wait to get back home. I need you now."

Eddie groaned. "I don't have any lube on me, Berko. I'll hurt you."

"I got myself ready for you after the show," Berko told him. He wiggled his ass. "Come on, man. Just fuck me."

Eddie fumbled with the condom packet, eventually using his teeth to rip it open. He hurriedly rolled it onto his cock and then gently pressed two fingers into Berko's ass to check his claim. He groaned when he felt the slickness there. The idea of the singer finger fucking himself backstage so he could come out and seduce Eddie made him hot. He knew he wasn't exactly a sex symbol, but Berko wanted him enough to have done that in the hopes of getting fucked in the alley behind the club.

He lined himself up and rested the head of his cock against Berko's ass. "Are you sure about this?" he asked cautiously.

"Stop teasing me and do it," Berko insisted. "I want you."

Eddie groaned again and pushed forwards, watching in the dim glow of the street light as his cock was slowly swallowed by Berko's body. He moaned at the heated feel of it compared to the cool of the night air. "You feel incredible," he whispered.

Berko leaned forwards and rested his forehead on the wall. "So do you." He squeezed down around Eddie and felt a smug sense of satisfaction when he moaned and thrust hard, burying himself to the hilt in Berko's ass. He clenched around him again. "Hard and fast, Eddie. I don't want to get interrupted halfway through."

Eddie moulded himself to Berko's back and snaked one arm around his waist, taking his cock in his hand and starting to stroke it slowly. He stayed where he was for a moment longer before pulling out and slamming back in again. They both cried out as his balls slapped against Berko's ass.

Berko braced himself against the wall, pushing back eagerly and Eddie started a hard, pounding rhythm. He stroked Berko's cock in time with his thrusts, bringing them both to the edge in record time. He was gasping for air, desperately trying to hold back until Berko had come. He wanted to feel him falling apart around him and know that he was responsible for it.

Whining hungrily, Berko squeezed around him and then shouted his name as he came, spraying the wall with the evidence of his orgasm. Eddie moaned and gripped his hip even tighter, certain he was leaving bruises on Berko's pale flesh. He thrust even harder a couple of times and then came as hard as he ever had.

He stayed where he was resting against Berko's back for a little while and then regretfully pulled out, tying the condom off and tossing it into a nearby dumpster. He tucked himself back in and zipped himself up and smiled shyly at Berko as the other man did the same.

"Was that what you wanted?" he asked softly.

Berko smiled and pulled him close so they could share a long leisurely kiss. "It was perfect, love. I've always wanted to pick up a groupie and have a quickie in an alleyway. What about you? Did you like being picked out of the crowd by the lead singer?"

Eddie grinned up at him. "It was nice, but I like going home with you even more," he admitted. "You can pick me up in a bar any time you want though."

Berko wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Eddie to lean against him as they walked back to his van. "The rest of the band should have loaded everything up," he told him. "So we can go straight home. Gina and the rest of them are staying to party, but I'd rather go home and snuggle with you." He paused and laughed. "How sad is that? I sound like an old man."

Eddie laughed. "No you don't. You sound like you. Besides if you take me home you can do me," he added with a grin. "Can't do that if we stay here. Not unless you want to risk getting caught. I think one quickie in an alley is enough of a risk for one night."

Berko laughed. "Yeah, you have a point. And I don't even want to imagine Joe's face if I had to call him and get him to bail us out."

Muffling a snicker, Eddie agreed. "Although I bet he and Lucas have done it some interesting places," he suggested with a wicked smile. "I caught them sneaking up to the roof after closing last week. Joe swore they were going to have a picnic, but going by the look on Lucas' face it wasn't the food he was interested in eating."

Berko laughed out loud and pulled Eddie close for a quick kiss before jumping into the driver's seat so they could go home. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. I think Joe has a wild streak under his 'responsible' exterior. Not a very well hidden wild streak either. But I still don't want to have to get him to bail us out. Apart from anything else Lucas would never let us live it down."


End file.
